


Голосование

by LazyRay



Series: Good omens драбблы [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: В аду проходило очередное анонимное голосование.





	Голосование

**Author's Note:**

> _Спасибо тредам в правдорубе :)_

В аду проходило очередное анонимное голосование. Насколько именно анонимным было это голосование ведала только Дагон, лорд бесконечного документооборота, но демонам нравилась идея, и опросы и голосования проходили с завидной регулярностью. «Худший демон века», «100 и 1 способ незаметно лизнуть стену», «Лучшая тема для следующего голосования» - неисчислимое количество идей.  
В этот, юбилейный раз, Дагон затеяла уже традиционный юбилейный благодарственный сбор идей: как почтить автора этой замечательной затеи с всеадскими опросами. Дагон обожала эти юбилеи.  
Не в последнюю очередь из-за возможности отнести лучшие предложения Вельзевул и с восхищением (и некоторым злорадством) наблюдать за изменениями в её обычно равнодушном и невыразительном лице.  
Вот и в этот раз Вельзевул ожидаемо взорвалась, не прочитав и трети предложений. Обитатели ада были очень предсказуемы и не очень блистали фантазией, как правило, все предложения отблагодарить Кроули были так или иначе связаны с...  
\- Ну почему! - возопила Вельзевул, - почему я который уже век должна читать эту низкосортную порнографию!  
Она швырнула стопку бумаг на пол и с рыком выбежала вон.  
Дагон методично подобрала все записи сексуальных фантазий своих коллег: она, в отличие от Вельзевул, всегда с огромным удовольствием читала описания всех возможных сюжетов и жалела только, что никогда не увидит воплощения их в реальности. Хотя бы вот эту парочку про хлыст и цепи: атмосферно, прочувствованно, без особой фантазии, но с огоньком!  
Эх.


End file.
